I Know That
by StewG
Summary: She hates him. He knows it. She loves him. He knows it. They could never. They know it.


She hated him with all of her being, and he knew that. Every time their eyes locked she felt a surge or anger rush through her, and he knew that. Whenever there was a trace of accidental contact her face would flash with red hot rage, and he knew that.

"Freak of nature," her voice would claw at his heart with razor talons. He would watch her with his large, blue eyes and simply part his lips to release a sigh of hurt. This only made her body taught as she restrained herself from wiping that look off his face. She would hiss harshly through her teeth and watch him as venom leaked into her stare. He would close his mouth, roll his shoulders back and walk away upholding his dignity. She hated that, and he knew that.

"Get him in the alley behind the Dot in ten," She muttered to the boy she pressed herself against. He looked down, blue eyes questioning. He followed her glare across the foyer and let a smug grin over power his features.

"Don't you mean her? Bianca, you know I don't hit girls. Even when they say they're a guy." She turned her gaze of disgust on the slightly freckled face so close to hers.

"Just do it, Fitz." She spat her teeth bearing in growing fury. The other rolled his eyes and waved for the black haired boy, Owen, to follow him. She watched and slinked off, making sure her chest was visible and her legs were graceful, just as her years of dance taught her.

-_Behind the Dot-_

She checked her face in the small mirror she kept in her purse. She had to be perfect for this, to make his chest wrench. She heard shuffling and a few incoherent groans and cries. She quickly hid the compact and pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning against. She made sure that her face had that expression that read _I know you still want me, freak_ and waited as the steps, shuffling, cries and groans grew louder. Her eyes sharpened when shadows appeared on the wall she held her gaze on. The boy with tight, dark clothes and eye makeup stumbled in first and anger swelled in her chest. However, shortly after her target was shoved in, his eye immediately finding hers and locking them into a battle. She smirked at him in a tantalizing way. She strut over to her partners, slowly with power driving her shoulders to sway ever so slightly. She knew his eyes never left her face, but she still wanted him to know that she was in charge. She leaned her mouth close to Owens ear and almost licked her words into his eardrum.

"Get the goth _out_." She said, feeling the boy quake slightly in arousal. She pulled back, eyes lidded and mouth in a teasing smirk. The black haired one looked to the other male tormentor and nodded towards Eli, a look of defiance apparent on his mug. The two went to him, grabbing at his arms and dragging him to another nook in the alley. She turned to her prey and smirked, eyes rolling up and down his body. She felt fire tear through her as he initiated eye contact again, anger and a small amount of confusion mixed into those obvious and innocent eyes. She sauntered to him, her advances making him back away from his predator. He was suddenly against the wall, trash and sickening smells littering the ground around him. She hooked her fingers around his collar and brought herself close to him, her stance showing she was in power.

"Why?" She bit out, his eyes fluttering slightly in surprise at her question. He kept his hands by his sides and watched her face as she waited for an answer. "Why do I want you, freak?" Her words had edges that could rival a diamond cutter. He kept his gaze on her eyes of chocolate brown. She shook him slightly, wanting an answer. She knew he couldn't answer her but shaking him help her anger, like the answer would fall out of his pocket if she did. He simply leaned back against the wall and allowed his eyes to pierce into hers. She growled that nothing was happening and tightened her grip on his shirt, white bleeding into her knuckles. At that moment, he reached up and placed his hands over hers. She felt any tension that was in her hands disappear at that moment, instantly relaxing into his hold. She lost her power to him right then.

"The same reason I want you, whore." He said holding her hands before her face and watching as her face grew red, not in embarrassment but, in anger, anger because of her confusion. She pulled her hands away from his and grasped his collar again and slammed her mouth on his. It was sloppy, hard and she wanted more. He let her do this to him. When she wanted entrance into his mouth, he let her. He parted his lips and teeth for her tongue to punish inside of his mouth. She pulled him in harder, their teeth clicking together. She pushed away from him suddenly, pushing her arm across her mouth, smearing any lip gloss left. He looked at her panting, eyes saying nothing. She grew angry at this and attacked him again with her mouth. She pulled back again, eyes wild and tears gathering. He simply raised his hand and ever so slowly placed his hand on her head. She flinched, at first, but just as her hands did she leaned into his touch.

"Why?" She asked, softer, weaker. He shrugged as she fell into his body, head buried in his neck. She didn't let the tears fall, didn't let the crying she was doing on the inside come forth.

"I don't know." He said his voice sad and soothing. She started battering at his other shoulder, meekly. He let her struggling fist hit his shoulder over and over until she pulled away. She looked to where Owen and Fitz emerged. She slunk over to them and accompanied them as they left. He finally pushed himself off the wall and wandered to Eli. Eli was standing, barely, and wiping away blood that was falling from his mouth and nose. He went to his friend and pulled the dark clothed arm over his shoulder and helped his friend limp out of the alleyway.

She liked him so much she thought it was hate, and he knew that. Every time their eyes would engaged in a glace that rush she felt was nervousness, and he knew that. Anytime they made some type of contact she would turn red hot in embarrassment, and he knew that. She loved him, and he knew that. He loved her, and he knew that. They could never be together, and they both knew that.


End file.
